Roman
by Sekainao
Summary: Does he exist? Where are the Romans? Hiver Laurant, torn between Life and Death, Light and Darkness wants to find out. His two marionettes, Violette and Hortensia, go and find the Romans of Hiver's past. I wonder if there's a Roman there.
1. The Story of Morning and Evening

The Story of Morning and Evening

Part 1

So for hours and hours, he just sat there, nobody. Hardly known to anybody else, he gazed into the world that seemed to not acknowledge him. Blinking heavily, the man stood, wearing a blue fur jacket and a suit underneath. Walking toward the balcony he stared up at the stars, the white haired man named Hiver sighed. Never once knowing the meaning of being alive, being born, dying. His long ponytail swayed in the wind as he muttered,

"I never knew the feeling of seeing light, I have only seen darkness. Forever blind to the stories out there, waiting to be discovered" Hiver turned to the two girls sitting inside, "Hortensia, the mistress of life and light. And Violette, the mistress of death and darkness. Being with me since that day, oh Chloe. My dear Chloe, losing a person of which put her in misery. Being let down, with her loss"

Hiver sauntered back inside, the two mistresses awakening from their gaping daydreaming. They both stood and curtsied to Hiver,

"Bonjour, Monsieur Hiver" They both said at the same time, Hortensia wore a black laced tunic and a blue edged cardigan with a blue skirt. And Violette also wore a black laced tunic, except she had a purple edged cardigan and a purple skirt. They both wore laced bonnets the colour of their skirts, on Hortensia's left cheek a sun shaped marking was always there. But on Violette's right cheek a moon shaped marking was there, both of which could be seen on Hiver's cheeks as well.

"Bonjour Hortensia, Bonjour Violette" Hiver replied he continued talking to the two girls, "Mistress of Life and Light, Mistress of Death and Darkness. I want to know, are there any Romans* out there? Are there Roman's waiting to be told about my past, things I will never find out on my own? My two marionettes from my life" Hiver took their hands and placed them to his marks on his cheeks, "Would you find those Romans?"

"Oui, Monsieur Hiver" They both said, Hiver smiled and let go of their hands,

"Now" Hiver paused, his hands being held by two small soft hands, "Get going"

The two marionettes turned to each other and held up one hand gesturing a 'goodbye', they ran in the opposite directions and the two mistresses split. Only to reunite with Hiver, once their mission was complete, then Hortensia stopped to find a funeral was taking place.

**a/n: If you want to find the song I write this from, it's called' Asa to Yoru no Monogatari' by Sound Horizon, sorry it's so short. Not much happens in this song. It's set in France, I think, and the album is called Roman.**

**Translations:**

**Roman = 'story' in French**

**Chapter Two coming up . . . **


	2. Flame

Flame

Part 2

Hortensia stood by and watched the scene before her, nobody could see her. Because she was in the past now and she was like Hiver, she didn't exist. She only existed in the world of Life and Light that was her land in which she represented for Hiver. She stood floating in a graveyard, seeing two women walk to a casket that stood in one spot of the grave. It was a small casket and it was covered with flowers so the body that lay in the casket couldn't be seen, the two women stopped in front of the casket. The blonde elder one comforted the other,

"It's okay, Chloe. Your baby is in heaven, singing with those angels" Chloe turned to her side and smiled for a second before replying,

"But I would like to have met him first" Chloe replied, saddened when she looked at the casket in front of her. Tears formed in her eyes, the elder woman reached into her bag and pulled out two small dolls. Staring at them and the elder one knelt to her knees, Chloe looked at her, "What are you doing? What are they?" Chloe knelt with her,

"These are dolls; we place them in the caskets of unborn children. It's an old French custom, but I do wish they could've been made better" The elder woman replied, she bent over and placed the two dolls in the casket. Carefully adjusting them so they were cradled in the flowers, the blonde elder stood up, "Don't stay out here too long, Chloe. It's starting to rain" She said looking up to the now grey sky,

"I'm going to come in a second, I just want to say goodbye" Chloe replied, the elder woman nodded and left the graveyard.

Chloe sighed and bowed her head, making a cross sign with her hand over her chest. She whispered to her dead son,

"Hiver, my son who was never born. I place these two marionettes next to you, so you won't be lonely by yourself, these twin dolls will be nearby. With a small coffin as a cradle I see off you who will never wake. Swaying with joy is Violette. Wet with sadness is Hortensia, to you who will never be born I give, this song someone composed" Chloe sang to her dead son, tears forming in her eyes and she stood up from the ground. Her knees wet from the rain, looking up to the sky her eyes grew moist.

Her miscarriage weakening her stable emotional state and she started to sob, shouting her dead son's name in hope that all this never happened, "Hiver!" she wailed, covering her eyes with her hands. Ashamed to let her do something like this, "It's my entire fault! My son!" she cried, but nobody around to hear her wails, but Hortensia. Chloe managed to pluck up the courage to walk away from the grave, suddenly feeling uneasiness.

Hortensia watched Hiver's mother walk away and looked at the little casket, then she muttered to herself,

"I wonder if there's a Roman there?"

**a/n. This is track two to the Roman album; it's called Honoo which means. . . You guessed it. Flame, but also in the song meaning Light and you can imagine why the two are called the same thing. Poor Chloe, she's Hiver's mother who suffered miscarriage after escaping from a war. **


	3. The Phantom Limb

The Phantom Limb

Part 3

Violette stopped at a particular location, a young couple's home, in which the man was violently throwing a chair around the room. Floating in mid air, Violette observed the situation. The woman, his wife, sat in the corner. Avoiding his throws and rants, but only with one hand he managed to throw the entire desk across the room. Landing with an almighty bang and man sat on the floor and gulped down his alcohol, a drunken rage of a man just coming from war.

He remembers that day, the day he lost his arm on the battlefield. The day he had started the drunken rages and horrific dreams of **him, **the man who had done this to him. And yet they shared the same name, he was ashamed and disgusted, being violent with his wife at the most random times. But mostly when he started easing his pain with alcohol, he threw the now empty bottle across the room. Crashing against the wall, the wife stood,

"Laurant?" she said, the red piping eyes turned to her, the blonde man eyed her,

"What?"

"Since you often have nightmares and hit me, I'll eventually die at this rate. I love you, but you would not be a good father to the child in my stomach. I'm sorry" the woman picked up her coat and watched her husband as she left, closing the door behind her. Laurant slumped on the floor,

"She was pregnant?" he asked himself, he looked over at his right and saw nothing. A severed arm that had once been there wasn't any more. Reluctantly, he stood up and lay on his empty bed, the absence of his wife making the bed cold. Closing his eyes, the energy of the rampage before wearing him out, he drifted to sleep fearing that the history of what happened showed in his nightmares.

"…_Advance on General Alvarez!" a man said, a roar escaped from the soldiers as they ran toward the enemy. However one soldier wasn't on the main battlefield, instead Laurant had continued into a forest, keen to catch anybody who wanted to sneak by. Sword ready in hand, the blonde haired Laurant went searching in the woods. His ears pricked up when he heard the walking of a horse coming from behind some trees, blonde haired Laurant raised his sword as a red haired man on horseback came into sight. _

_Seeing blonde haired Laurant, red haired Laurant smiled in an evil way and got off his horse. Taking a sword from his side, blonde haired Laurant noticed a cross-shaped scar of red haired Laurant's left cheek. Red haired Laurant stepped toward blonde haired Laurant and their swords hit one another's. And thus the fight between two Laurant's began._

_It had lasted long enough and red haired Laurant had managed to pin him to a tree and with a forceful roar, red haired Laurant lunged at blonde haired Laurant. Cutting off his right arm, red haired Laurant fled on his horse, leaving a man bleeding at the arm alone._

_Blonde haired Laurant woke from his short concussion in the infirmary; sitting up the nurse quickly passed him a cup of water. Blonde haired Laurant gladly took it and looked at his right 'arm', realising it wasn't there blonde haired Laurant threw the cup across the room and started trashing the infirmary. _

_Then he started to drink his troubles away._

Blonde haired Laurant woke, with a stir and a groan he sat up on his bed and decided he would go to the local bar. The alcohol he had in his house tasted crap and he didn't want to throw a drunken rage now that he decided that his wife was never coming back. Throwing on a cape, he exited the house to find a band singing outside in the streets, consisting of four women and two men singing,

'_A figure on a horse, just like a bad dream, red hair waving..._

_swinging the grim reaper's scythe..._

_A figure cut at the neck... just like a windmill... scarlet flowers blooming all over... Losing clarity of mind..._

_Lightly enveloped by darkness..._

_Reality after waking up from a dream_

_Is just even deeper in a nightmare_

_And so... after that his life was_

_Alcohol and madness...in the midst of recurring pain'_

Why was the world mocking him so? He dashed through the streets, the band looking at him as he fled by. Ignoring their stares blonde haired Laurant opened the doors to the bar and immediately sat down on the stools, saying to the young bar tender,

"Give me the cheapest, nicest one. But something that won't throw me in a drunken rage" blonde haired Laurant said, the bar tender handed him a glass of wine and he took a sip. Blonde haired Laurant handed some coins to the bar tender and turned on his stool, hearing the giggles of many women he looked and saw **him. **Red haired Laurant caught in between two young women, they were cuddling him and holding him close. Blonde haired Laurant slammed his glass down and drew his sword, walking toward him.

Red haired Laurant suddenly stood up and blonde haired Laurant then realised that his right arm had been severed and his right eye covered with a patch, looking at each other blonde haired Laurant put away his sword and said,

"You have suffered more than me" he paused, "Yet you do not wish to kill me. Therefore, I cannot kill you" Blonde haired Laurant bowed his head to the other and red haired Laurant did the same. Then the door to the bar flung open and in came a younger man with flashing red hair with a sword illuminating in his hands. Dashing forward to red haired Laurant, the young man named Laurencin forced the sword into his chest and quickly pulled out again. Spilling blood over Laurencin, red haired Laurant and blonde haired Laurant, however blonde haired Laurant just turned around and sat back down,

"Another wine please" blonde haired Laurant said, he gulped it down and as he looked behind he saw Laurencin flee and red haired Laurant die.

Violette watched and muttered,

"I wonder if there's a Roman there"

**a/n: This is track 3 of Roman called 'Miezaru Ude', which means Phantom limb, or the Unseen Arm. As you can guess it was distressing for Laurant to lose his arm, however on the battlefield this happened often. In the PV for this song; they don't show blonde haired Laurant in a bar with red haired Laurant. And I also added the band singing in the streets because, they're the storytellers. In the webcomic, it shows them both in a bar so I thought that would make the story more realistic.**


	4. The Cursed Jewel

Part 4

Hortensia searched again to find another place, a strange land she  
thought. A site, an excavation site and several men digging but also  
singing along with one another. Pierre Hiver wiped his forehead and  
leaned on his shovel, looking over at his friends,

"Dont steal it Laurencin!" Hiver smiled, Laurencin, a red haired young  
man smiled back,  
"Heh, same to you Hiver!" he shouted back, digging furiously.  
Searching for Reine Michéle, a 30 carat diamond that had been stolen  
so many times that it was hopeless in counting,  
"Lets just hope we get back to Noël eh Laurencin?" Hiver laughed,  
Laurencin playfully rolled his eyes, "You treat my sister well!" Hiver  
warned laughing.

Noël, Hiver's younger sister and Laurencin's lover, the centre if both  
men's attention. Hiver dug and trembled, happily,  
"I found it!" he exclaimed, picking it up and holding it up to the  
sky. Glimmering in the moonlight was Reine Michéle, Laurencin nodded  
at the other man and snuck up behind Hiver, "Im coming Noël" Hiver  
said to himself, Laurencin raised his shovel and smacked it against  
Hiver's head. Falling to the ground, Hiver immediately died,

"No you won't" Laurencin said, picking up Reine Michéle. But 'she'  
came with a price, anybody who held 'her' would become overcome with  
greed.

"We're going home boys!" Laurencin shouted, covering Hiver's body with  
shovel fulls of dirt. His grave was there, "Im coming Noël!" he raised  
his arms in victory and continued home.

-

Laurencin ran toward Noël, arms spread and he hugged her, picking her  
up and spinning her around. He shouted in happiness,

"Noël, how Ive missed you!" he beamed, "We can finally get married!"  
he gleamed with a smile,  
Noël smiled, but looked around and stared at her lover worried, "But,  
where's Hiver? Where's my brother?" she asked, Laurencin saddened  
falsely,  
"He isn't coming back, Noël. The cave in which we found Michéle  
collapsed on him, he's dead. I'm sorry" Laurencin replied falsely,  
Noël paused for a moment and then tears fell from her eyes. Sobbing,  
the young Noël looked at her lover with apologetic eyes,

"Laurencin, I'm sorry. But without my brother accompanying me at our  
wedding, it isn't happening. I'm sorry" Noël said, leaving the scene  
crying. Laurencin stood frozen and heartbroken, out of his bag he  
pulled out Reine Michéle and held it high.

Greed had got him, nowhere . . .

-

Seeing no bright side Noël sat staring out the window, chin in her  
hands, unable to believe Hiver was dead,

"Come on big brother, Hiver" she sighed, "I wonder when he'll come  
back" Still unable to recieve his death, the dollmaker's daughter  
stared out the window for what seemed to be forever.

Laurencin left Michéle on the path, not knowing in future it would cut  
a great many necks. Not long after that, it was kept behind glass.  
Sleeping elegantly, waiting for 'her' prime. Locked away, the Queen of  
Death sleeps.

Two robbers edged toward Michéle and took her, gleaming with  
happiness. But the alarm siren didn't fail to activate,

"Shit! Run away!" One thief said, leaving without the other,  
"Hey, wait up!" The other ran after the first, not getting far. A  
mistake would bring penalty, Michéle has again been set out into the  
world granting a reservation in the book of the dead.

A wonder nurtured by Mother Earth, the world's largest and most  
celebrated jewel, a 30 karat red diamond. Leaving tracks from owner to  
owner, it grants a reservation in the book of the dead, the 30 karat  
Reine Michèle.

Hortensia watched motionless and said in a hushed tone,

"I wonder if there's a Roman there"

**a/n:** **Hi! I am so sorry I have been away, I haven't updated. Been bought down by my bitchy school. Anyway….**

**I have started writing the 5****th**** one. Hoshikuzu no Kawahimo. I believe it's a Violette one. After that, my favourite song, Hiiro no Fuusha. =3**

**Btw, I found out my Dad is Chinese, so that means I am half Chinese. Should I have noticed sooner? Yeah…..**


End file.
